All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
The coordinated regulation of intracellular deoxyribonucleoside triphosphate (dNTP) pools is important for the fidelity of DNA synthesis during DNA replication and repair in both prokaryotic and eukaryotic organisms. Dysregulation of intracellular dNTP pools is observed in a large number of pathological conditions and represents a critical mechanism of action of a number of pharmacological inhibitors. The quantification of cellular dNTP levels is therefore of fundamental importance in understanding the mechanisms of action of pharmacological agents and the biology of physiological and pathological phenomena that result in altered dNTP biosynthesis. Thus, there is a need in the art for a rapid, sensitive and reproducible fluorescence-based method for measuring dNTPs.